Legends of the Terralands
by Sapheros Lucidus
Summary: Sapheros, a basic adventurer, learns about the world around him and plans to neutralize the fictional version of Earth, where three regions of the world are populated with good, evil, and neutral.
1. Episode 0 (Prologue)

Have you ever been in a lawless world? Have you felt scared that everyday, you might die because some twisted jerk wants to take your stuff? Or, maybe you're in a calm area, where you can live in peace, only to find out that creatures of the night are waiting for the sun to disappear before they eat your soul alive? As the life of an adventurer, I suffer from this everyday. Treading large frozen mountain peaks, exploring dark discontinued caves, traveling between worlds through portals, I've done it all.

The Terralands is a middle region of Earth, between a heaven region on the east, and a hell region on the west. The Terralands are completely lawless, multiple people have been born and brought to death in the land by the filthy vermin that take home inside it. That is all I know about it, that is all I care about it. I'm just a mere survivor of many that wish to live a rich life, and conquer all in the name of themselves. In daylight, I build, buy and fix, and at night, I fight a multitude of monsters like the deformed, the undead, and the mythical. My home is broken down, as if a storm picked up my house, shook it around, and carefully put it down. The wooden planks are weathered and broken, chairs and wooden couches are patched with burn marks and full of splinter-bourne seats. The lamps flicker very uncommonly, as if the home felt like it's in disrepair from my endless battles with the monsters. This wreck is where I shelter.

There is a tale many Terralanders speak about, I hear they speak of instant conversion to an overruling politic of its land, calling it Judgement Day. Based on someone's actions, they say, may end up being picked randomly by Hevara or Evilania, and be forced to live in a world suggested by higher ups you never knew about. Its truly unfair and disgusting.

Friends I once knew had a great life, some were rich by discovering precious materials, some were rich by raiding others, some died during long journeys between worlds and dangerous places I'd never travel to. Besides those that are dead, they were then moved from their homes, never to contact me again. It left me in such a lonely state. I wanted to avenge my lost friends. One day, I planned to rid of these two governments. But it wasn't as instant as I could expect it. It would only be a tale of Legends. And as most great adventures, they began with one, great, step.

Legends of the Terralands

Episode 0: Prologue


	2. Episode 1

Legends of the Terralands

Episode 1

Ugh, I hate dark, rainy days. Everything is at a painfully slow pace, the grass flows slowly, the flickering light barely flickers at all, and worst of all, the sun isn't out, which means monsters galore all day. For what seemed like the whole day, I had to slay some zombies, deal with flying skeleton birds, maneuver through undead archers, and try very hard to disarm bug bombers without letting them blast out my home. It wasn't till the sun finally came out midday, the sun was so warm, it's almost as if I were a greased, seasoned raw chicken being oven-baked alive.

For the afternoon, I spent my time repairing more broken wooden furniture in my house. The glass from the lamp broke while I was trying to slay those damned bug bombers, the wooden chair near my bed looked like a pile of wood badly chopped up, and I had to carefully remove arrows from my shoulder, leg, belly, and waist. Before the sun started setting, I grew really hungry from the repairs. There were no animals to slay for miles, and I ran out of food yesterday.

It seemed only from a distance I saw another adventurer walking to somewhere. The unknown character had a battleaxe in their hand, alongside a metal shield in the other. Their clothes looked like they bought it from a basic fashion designer, with a blue, sparkly shirt, a purple pair of jeans, and a face that, if the world was perfect, would be the most attractive face on the planet, and a bob cut hairstyle to put the icing on the triple layered cake.

In a desperate attempt for survival, I had a growing need to kill them for the food they might be holding, but held back the thought and instead thought they'd head towards a local town very far away. I waved and shouted to get the wandering traveler to notice me. Just before they could leave my sight, they noticed me and my shabby, broken down home, and started walking my way.

I had to stay prepared at all times. The last time I let a wandering traveler come to my home, they had bug bomber eggs and completely trashed my old fully log-based home. I had to move from my old location to a nearby river, since it was a perfect spot in a flat plains. I pulled out my rock-styled sword and kept a calm mood at the person. "Hello stranger! Seems kinda awkward for you to live in such a desolate setting." The stranger said in a male tone. The stranger's name was Julio. He was actually heading to a stadium to compete in a survival melee competition, and as I guessed my findings, it was in a town very far away. I told him I was low on food and was starving. He was kind enough to supply me some bread and a raw fish he caught while fishing by the river my home lived near. Turns out it was the only thing he caught other than a powerbook, leather helmets, fish teeth and even more useful fishing rods.

It was getting late, so Julio had to leave to the stadium, just as he left the house he said a couple of weird words and disappeared without a single trace. Afterwards, all I saw were monsters teasing me to fight. In which I did, all night long, till sunrise once more. My home wasn't damaged this time, as I fought the monsters at a nearby mountain.

Dawn came. The monsters ran away and started hiding in cheap spots to stay out of the heat of the sun. This was my signal to stop, as my sword couldn't take anymore swings before snapping in two.

When I got back home, I was thinking about the words Julio said when he was leaving. It sounded like "mlash vorp cadium". I tried to say it but nothing happened. I was thinking, "could he have been a wizard or something?" I didn't mind it for another second and thought about fishing. So I put some sticks and strings together to make a simple fishing rod. After spending the whole day catching something, all I got was a bloating fish. I wanted to eat it, but first, I had to cook it, well, until I found out they were really poisonous. It couldn't be cooked, so I slowly took one, small bite. Suddenly, my vision went blurry, I felt like my stomach was upchucking everything in it, and in an instant, I blacked out. I felt lost for hours, and for once, it was peaceful. Nothing bothered me for the whole night. It was something I never felt before, like being placed in a world full of wool and being able to bounce around and swim in it at the same time. It was true peace. Until…

To be continued...


	3. Episode 2

Legends of the Terralands

Episode 2

" _...After spending the whole day catching something, all I got was a bloating fish. I wanted to eat it, but first, I had to cook it, well, until I found out they were really poisonous. It couldn't be cooked, so I slowly took one, small bite. Suddenly, my vision went blurry, I felt like my stomach was upchucking everything in it, and in an instant, I blacked out. I felt lost for hours, and for once, it was peaceful. Nothing bothered me for the whole night. It was something I never felt before, like being placed in a world full of wool and being able to bounce around and swim in it at the same time. It was true peace. Until…"_

The white, heavenly wool suddenly darkened, to the point that the wool wasn't there anymore. I suddenly felt myself falling down, with no way of slowing down my momentum. Then, at a sudden notice, splat! What would've been a deadly fall at the bottom of the abyss, was just a minor body slam on hard smooth rock floor.

At a sudden, I saw a vision, a vision of a friend. I could remember his looks, and his tone. His name was Vortex, he had large eyes with blue pupils, a Gastar hairstyle that almost covered one of his eyes, a contrast of purple stripes and dark purple stripes on his shirt, and a blue pair of jeans. He spoke in a semi-deep manly tone: "Man… I hate the life of Evilania… it's impossible to hide from anyone, and no matter what, I'm always getting outsmarted by the other raiders, it's like they have been mastering it for years… You've gotta get someone to save me…" Then, the vision vanished, unable to tell how it's spiritual agony called to me, I felt like my soul started to squeeze itself in empathy of my best friend, who was a great raider in my eyes.

But then, I felt a wind howling in the opposite direction of me, almost as if a tornado is trying to bring me in, but it wasn't, it was light. The wind grew faster and faster, completely sucking me into the light, which grew brighter and brighter the closer I approached it. I tried to run as fast as I can, but it was hopeless. The light wasn't death, nor was it an entrance back to my dream, but a force back to reality. I instantly opened my eyelids, regardless of what was on my eyelids, and left a lifeless expression on my face. With a dead expression and movement, I slowly stepped out of home. My eyes glared over the West, where Evilania could eventually be seen over the horizon by a few thousand miles. At that moment, I didn't know what to think, so the rest of the day was spent on fixing the house from battle damage, with a thought so blank as the flat plains my home lived on.

Maybe… Tomorrow could be different. 


	4. Episode 3

Legends of the Terralands

Episode 3

For a hot sunny day, I never expected to have knowledge of this before in my life! A few days after Julio visited, I found another wandering traveler. The traveler was a light blue humanoid fox, they had an adorable face that made you want to cuddle it, a red sweater and a pair of jeans to look stylish. The fox's name was Cyan Kitsune, he's traveled most of the Terralands and has had experience in trading special goods with other survivors. I talked to him about "vlash morp cadium", the adorable fox facepalmed and chuckled. "That's a warp command, you can travel to other people and other places with things like these. That Julio guy must have gone to the stadium for competitions."

My brain could be summed up as a clear sky without a cloud in sight. I simply couldn't understand this special magic. Cyan wanted me to try it out, but I complained about my home's safety. So the little fox walked over to my bed and told me to try "slash set home" right where he was standing. When I said it, nothing happened. He told me I can warp back to that spot whenever I wanted, no matter what the case was. This meant I can poof back to the safety of my home whenever I wanted. Cyan suggested I came with him to the "Battle Arena", he thought I would be capable of battling the other survivors that were looking for fun.

Me and Cyan warped to the Arenas. From the hallways of the entrance to the arena itself, I felt intimidated by people with axes, bottles of chemicals, and swords sharper than mine. Before the arena is a machine that won't let us in by an iron gate. Cyan told me that I had to register my name before entering. I simply told them my name: Sapheros Lucidus. The gate opened and some fanfares blared out to the empty audience stands. Out of nowhere, a voice shouted, "A duel between Sapheros Lucidus and Cyan Kitsune has begun!" I had to fight my only good friend!? Cyan glared at me with a serious look, took a deep breath, and drew out his bow.

In panic, I started dodging the bows, only to get cut in my hip. Then, Cyan drew out his sword, it was shining with a mix of colors that I have never seen before. Cyan dashed towards me, trying to slice me with his sword. I rolled to the right and pulled out my silver sword. I couldn't tell if this was fun to not, but I revolted. "So you wanna fight fox boy? Bring it!"

Cyan threw out his sword to slash me, I dodged and tried to counterattack, but he defended himself with his sword. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle, it was full of chemicals that looked threatening and was seeping with misfortune.

Cyan was about to throw the bottle at me, I had no choice but to take it. The bottle broke, but it didn't touch me at all. It hit the floor, but then, I began to feel ill, the effects of the bottle were filled with poison. I started coughing and got weaker, my knees trembled before my enemy, and I almost fainted trying to get back up.

Cyan drew out his sword, he was going to finish me. I didn't know what to do, I was disappointed that I was going to die by my own friend, well, I didn't know if I could call him a friend. But Cyan simply poked me with his sword, and the round ended. I was still alive and the poison went away. Turns out I instantly healed and managed to walk out without a scave. Cyan told me that arenas are perfectly safe, you can leave not hurt, and you get wonderful prizes for home. Cyan won 20 gold bars for beating me, I felt jealous, but relieved that I was still alive.

I warped back home and had Cyan warp through "slash warpto" which I accepted. At that time, night came, and monsters scattered on the plains. Me and Cyan drew our swords and got busy taking out those monsters, stabbing the deformed, damaging the undead with healing chemicals, and taking out aviators with the bow and arrows. But a little later Cyan had to leave, so he handed me an object called the "PM". It is a device that can let me contact him wherever he is. He gave his farewells and warped away. While I was laying in bed, I wondered how life changing these events are, knowing that there is so much more to do than surviving!

Maybe… Tomorrow could be different... 


	5. Episode 4

Legends of the Terralands

Episode 4

Risking my life has become a new career of mine. For the past few weeks, I've been traveling far and wide. I discovered new mini settlements, found caves that went deep underground, and have been improving my combat at the battle arena, becoming more skilled than ever. But today, I wanted to take it to the next level. I wanted to raid a temple dungeon I found long ago.

Far away from home in a forest lies a dungeon I had my eyes on for months. It was riddled with moss and vines, creatures creeping in and out of it, and a rumor that lies within the dungeon is that a rich treasure that is really valuable. Knowing that I can teleport home at anytime, I felt confident that I could explore it without a problem.

The first step into the dungeon, and I was already in trouble, the first trap came at me, arrows started shooting from the walls. I ran and rolled through the rest of the trap and investigated the arrows. The tips were seeping with dangerous chemicals, possibly to poison trespassers. From that point, I knew that the treasure is truly valuable if the dungeon is trying to kill you right off the bat.

The temple was a maze that started going underground. From a dark stairway down into hallways that led to rooms that had lava baths, libraries, and creatures I've never seen before. The door to the final room was a lock puzzle where I had to configure the switches to send the right signal to open the door. It took me about 50 minutes, but I finally got the door open. But the treasure was nothing like I've ever seen.

The room was bright as a supernova, and particles were floating everywhere. The light was coming from a portal, it had a light blue hue, almost like the sky, and had hexagonal patterns with blue outlines. The particles in the room surrounded the portal, like leftovers of the portal floating around like useless trash.

I decided to go back home before I went through the portal, I didn't have any food to eat and I needed to heal. At home, I repaired my sword and a used bow from one of the monsters, fed myself, and healed myself. I thought I was ready to go through the portal, but I felt like I couldn't go without the help of Cyan, who might have known the portal ahead of time.

I used the PM and contacted Cyan. He told me the portal would lead to a planet too dangerous for me. I convinced him that I was ready for sure, and he warped to me with his gear as well. Then, we traveled back to the temple, all of the traps were disabled, allowing us to get back to the portal easily. Cyan admired the look of the room and walked through the portal, leaving me to follow.

I dashed through the other side of the portal, only to find a cliff following the portal. Cyan grabbed me just in time and told me to look around. The sights were amazing, a civilization of creatures with lots of fur on them. Cyan spoke in a proud manner: "Welcome to Furtropilis! It's a wonderful community I used to live in." Cyan was ecstatic for some reason, but suddenly, his expression started to change into fear. "Well, "used" because at the time, I was in a relationship with one of the furries." Cyan felt a little nervous, his voice started stuttering" He… well… he's changed…" I couldn't understand what he meant by that, but then, a sudden voice from nowhere yelled at us. "Hello Cyan." A yellow humanoid wolf with a furry blue belly, mane, and ears approached us, with a dark grey humanoid dog with red stripes, threatening horns, and eyes so naturally dark that he could be wearing sunglasses standing right behind him, holding his hand.

To be continued…. 


	6. Episode 5

Legends of the Terralands

Episode 5

 _"Welcome to Furtropolis! It's a wonderful community I used to live in." Cyan was ecstatic for some reason, but suddenly, his expression started to change into fear. "Well, "used" because at the time, I was in a relationship with one of the furries." Cyan felt a little nervous, his voice started stuttering" He… well… he's changed…" I couldn't understand what he meant by that, but then, a sudden voice from nowhere yelled at us. "Hello Cyan." A yellow humanoid wolf with a furry blue belly, mane, and ears approached us, with a dark grey humanoid dog with red stripes, threatening horns, and eyes so naturally dark that he might be wearing sunglasses standing right behind him, holding his hand._

I remembered the face of the wolf, but forgot his name. I had no choice but to simply ask him. "You jackass, you don't remember me?" The wolf exclaimed in disappointment. For what seemed like a second for me to realize was a memory longing to last forever.

The wolf's name was Tempest Okami. He was once a great friend of mine and is a great spark engineer, he loved to build the greatest of contraptions that could make his life easier. Back then, we worked together creating many interesting inventions. Sadly, he did most of the work, and I simply planned it. Our friendship slowly began to fade as my decisions and ideas were becoming great stress and agony to him. Then, one day, he snapped. He left me, never wanting to see me again for a long time. That was 3 years ago, apparently, he was in a relationship with Cyan, broke up with him at some point, and then started dating the hellhound… I could've asked, but I held back my thought and came back to remembering. I quickly called the calm wolf by his name, with his hellhound partner giving a quiet growl towards me.

The four of us sat down at a local cafe in Furtropolis. The cafe's environment felt like pets taking care of themselves. Dogs and cats had fire hydrants and litter boxes with curtains for bathrooms, as well as normal human bathrooms for other animals. There were bottles of water, and exotic drinks for everyone. Me and Tempest had gotten our updates on life, and Tempest explained what happened between him and Cyan.

4 years ago, Cyan and Tempest lived on Earth together as a couple. But at some point after leaving me, Tempest moved to Furtropolis, with Cyan following behind. The two have been looking really intimate, but secretly, they started to drift away. Tempest eventually pulled the plug, but couldn't break Cyan's soft heart, leaving them to be together a little longer, but things got stale really fast. Tempest pulled the plug for good, and the two went their separate ways. Cyan moved back to Earth's Terralands, never to contact Tempest again.

"Yeah, those things happened, but I'm more than attached to my Ketsu now." Tempest said. I couldn't bothered to figure out what kept their relationship strong, but at least he had a comfortable expression on his face. Ketsu didn't talk that much, Tempest explained that Ketsu isn't exactly the most friendly hellhound in existence. He talks more when him and Tempest are alone, than when he's out in public, he doesn't have a very positive opinion on the world around him, except for Tempest, who he loves to no extent.

I was beginning to wonder why this world seemed so "treasurous", It was a furry utopia! But why did it seem dangerous? I couldn't bear to ask, but instead, I decided that we needed to head home. I asked Tempest if there was a way to contact him. Tempest was going to show me the "PM" but Cyan intervened and told him that I knew it already. So Tempest instead gave me his contact and then led us to the exit portal, he gave his farewells and we headed home.

Me and Cyan warped to my home for a little quick dinner and chat, and soon, he warped back to his home. In bed, I wondered what could be hidden within Furtropolis that made it such a struggle to get in. Nothing came to mind.

 _Yet…_ Maybe… Tomorrow could be different... 


	7. Episode 6

Legends of the Terralands

Episode 6

Neighbors. I usually don't like to have competition, but neighbors get on my nerves about how differently they survive. Whether they are ridiculously prepared for the wilderness, or maybe they're very 'needy'. In other words, they ask for things desperately, or threaten to destroy your home if you don't meet their demands. People like these are usually called 'despairists'. Neighbors at times have been a burden to me, but now, I don't know what would happen this time.

One afternoon, I was repairing my house from bug bomber blasts. Last night there was an endless swarm of them, almost 20 of them got in and blasted most of my furniture. When I returned with the new furniture, and started placing them on the ground, a random stranger appeared by my door. I drew my bow and arrow at them, but they stepped closer and asked: "Do you live here?" I answered, and then came the big news, I'm not sure how I missed it, but for a while, another survivor built a castle and a farm. While exploring, they must have noticed my home, and by now they must've noticed me rebuilding from all the damage last night.

The stranger greeted themselves as Giggles Factory, he was new to the area, but knew what he was doing right off the bat. He built his castle and farm by a nearby forest from the plains, and had already gotten himself a food farm and vegetable farm.

Giggles only visited to greet himself and let me know where he lived, he pointed southeast of my home's front door and at the nearby forest in the distance, then he gave his quick farewells and went back to his home. I was truly concerned about what he had that made him so… prepared… I thought about it carefully in my mind, my conscience and curiosity were at war. Long story short, the curiosity won, my mind was made up, I had to check out the place, but not during the daylight, but at night.

Darkness rolled in, the moon gleamed out onto the plains, and the nearby forest. The monsters were still patiently waiting to come out during the moonlight to start roaming around. At the nearby forest, I was sneaking around trees, carefully trying not to make the slightest sound, or attract any annoying monsters, just to get to the castle, and then, there it was. At the top of a hill in the forest, lies a large square castle. The castle has a beautiful mix of spruce logs on the bottom, towering stone bricks in the middle, and at the top, stone brick stairs made to style like a castle at the top. The front doors however, were iron doors. They can only be opened by a switch that can surge the door to open.

Near and under the front door was a small tunnel that looked like Giggles had made while constructing the castle, it led out to the farm, as well as a pathway from his front door towards to his farm. The farm consisted of endless rows of carrots, potatoes, and sugarcanes, there was also a fenced area that consisted tons of cows roaming around, it looked interesting to say the least. All around the farm are stands that represent a personal guardian made out of armor, and a severed head of one of the nightly monsters. The sights were very constructed for him. Little did I know that he saw me sneaking around his house.

"Sapheros, what are you doing here?" Giggles tried to talk to me and accidentally scared me. I exclaimed in fear, causing the monsters to notice and chase us. We both ran into the castle in panic. "And just what were you trying to do around my home?" Giggles was impatiently waiting for an explanation. I told him that I had to see his place for myself, he almost didn't believe it but weirdly enough, he giggled and told me to suit up. Sadly, I had no actual armor to wear against the monsters, but Giggles suited up in some shiny armor that looked unbreakable, it gleamed with a blue hue, and so strong that almost nothing could break it. Giggles pulled out his colorful shiny sword and rushed into battle, while I followed behind. Giggles' sword was so powerful that the monsters exploded instantly, and those still alive burned to death.

By the break of dawn, my sword wore out and broke, and I had no materials to make another one. Giggles however, had more than enough. He was kind enough to give some to me, only for eight gold bars. I rushed back home and then back to Giggles and paid him in full, and in return he gave me 49 iron bars for me to use. I thanked him greatly and returned home.

A few days later, a woman showed up at the front door of my house. She was wearing a black business suit with a red tie and sunglasses, she seemed quite uninviting. "Hello sir, I am a representative of 'No Fair to Despair!' A group against despairists everywhere, we have a task to ask of you." The business woman was named Frosty, as it said on her golden name tag. She looked beautiful, despite being in a business outfit. "Your friend by the name of Giggles Factory has been reported to have too many animals in a small place. We asked him to 'lower' his amount, but he refused." she continued. Giggles is a good guy, he wouldn't have anything to be used of malice, but the business woman still continued "We believe he might be farming cows for unlimited 'potion healing' where using a cow's milk can heal the user, regardless of what effect it has." It started to sound like he was an actual threat, but of course, she still kept going, "Giggles could be plotting to kill people with poisonous chemicals, and healing himself if anything goes wrong." By this point, I knew this was just a lie, I was going to simply refuse the offer, but she dealt me with a precious item I never seen before in my life. It was a pair of wings, capable of giving me flight. For the sake of items, I decided to do it anyways.

Giggles left for a journey the day before Frosty showed up he wouldn't be back for a few days, leaving his home vulnerable to Frosty's wish. Then, there it was, the crowded cow farm, cows of different colors were there, black and white cows, brown and white cows, and even pink and white cows were there, all trying to graze without annoying the other cows uncomfortably next to them. I was about to start hacking away at them, but Frosty stopped me and gave me a temporary shiny sword that had flames spewing out of it. She told me that it would be useful for the partial reward out if it.

Then, it began, I started slashing and swiping through the cows like vines in a jungle. The cows fried up and moo'd to their doom as they became delicious cooked flesh. Once half of the cows were gone, Frosty told me to stop and give back her sword. She gave me the wings as my reward, with my second reward being the tons of food I took as well. Frosty left, satisfied with the task and gave me a quick hug for farewells.

That night, I felt guilty, as if I shouldn't have done it. The wings and food were a great reward regardless, but Giggles might be really upset if he found out I did it. I had no choice but to sleep on these thoughts.

Maybe… tomorrow could be different... 


	8. Episode 7

Legends of the Terralands

Episode 7

A few days passed, and Giggles returned from his long grueling journey. He had a bruised black eye, blue beaten blemishes, and battered body parts that looked like they would take a while to heal, except it wasn't the only thing to heal from. He saw his beautiful cow farm completely ruined, without any knowledge of who did it. So, he decided to ask his only neighbor: me.

Giggles looked so distraught about losing his farm, I couldn't imagine how furious he could be if he knew I did it. I can almost imagine him stabbing me and beheading me with his wonderful swords, leaving a very gruesome mindset for me in the end.

I had no choice but to lie to his face. I told him that I passed by the castle during a journey and saw a despairer destroy his cows and crops. I would have tried to stop them but they hit me with chemicals that made me slower than usual. Giggles didn't seem so mad since he knew that I, nor he couldn't do anything about it. He went home upset, mumbling how bored and hungry he will be while he's trying to restore his farm.

I couldn't let the poor survivor starve, so I brought him some cooked up meat from some animals I killed during a cave search yesterday. I didn't find a cave, but I had a fair amount of food to take home as a reward for exploring. My soul felt crushed that a friend of mine had to suffer for my awful mistake. I started to flashback to when I bothered Tempest back before, but I had different matters on my mind: getting back at Frosty.

Giggles was glad I could help in this tragic event, he didn't have anyone to contact, and it would take too long for him to repair everything before he starves. I wanted to continue supporting him, but I had to excuse myself, I couldn't let this situation go. I told him that I had to go to the arena for a special event I signed up for. Despite that being very unrealistic in this case, he understood and continued his farming.

Murdering a troll isn't easy, I felt that they're crafty, and have too many materials to possibly become invincible. Of course, I had to get help, I used the PM to contact Cyan and told him the situation. He told me to go to "slash warp history", he said that from there, I could learn about some of the most tragic events in the Terralands, and see if Frosty comes across these events.

At the History Hall in the 'Horrible Events' section, very cataclysmic events occurred, from horrible raids that resulted in expulsion from towns and regions, to massive bombings to towns and stadiums. Frosty was nowhere to be seen on the list of caught offenders, leaving me distraught. Before I could leave the History Hall, I saw a Hall of Fame room, with a big painting that has a humanoid seagull holding an axe. The name was listed as "Frosty Skies: Master Fighter of the Battle Arena." The name struck my head as hard as a brick, as I reimagined Frosty beforehand, she had a human face with a purple ponytail and was in a business suit. Just as the realization came to me, a fiery arrow zipped past my head and hit just below the painting.

A humanoid seagull was holding a bow and ready to fire another arrow at me, but paused to speak to me. In a maturely feminine tone, she chuckled and said: "SQUAWK! So you were thinking about me huh?" She approached slowly. "I'm not stupid. I know Giggles came back to the mess you made for me. You want to avenge his tragedy on me right? SQUAWK!" She kept a psychotic expression on her face, almost like that of a killer on nauseating chemicals.

I could tell she was going to mercilessly kill me, until Cyan warped to me to figure out what was going on, he managed to shield me from an arrow with his sword. He snapped back in disgust, "Wow, that is low Frosty, you're going to kill him for learning about you?" Frosty speechlessly pulled out her sword and started to go for Cyan, but he could only block the attack. I could tell that by the weakness in his knees and arms, that Frosty would destroy him. I pulled out my sword and tried to stab Frosty in the stomach. I only managed to lightly poke her before she released a loud, ear-splitting- "SQUUUWAAAAAAK!" She backed off and ran away, only to warp away around the corner as we chased her down the hall. Me and Cyan went back to my home to discuss. The final statement being that we had to leave her alone, she was too powerful and crazy for our own good.

But that night, Frosty's encounter kept me from sleeping for the night, leaving me to battle monsters endlessly to get stronger. By midnight, I thought about the only way to meet Frosty again, by using the PM, except there was one problem though, even if I can contact the person, they don't have to respond to their PM, and flat out ignore me, but I tried anyways, despite having very little hope in success. Frosty responded back to my surprise, and asked me to meet her. So, I warped to her and kept a prepared position. "Oh stop the readiness Saph." She said, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Frosty teleported me to a kingdom of resources, which just so happened to be her home. It was like an item museum in construction: plants of all types, chests of foods of all types, what I believed to be the largest farm in the world, and plentiful resources of everything, even the wings Frosty gave me, the entire place was a beautiful mess. "SQUAWK! So," Frosty said at a sudden, "I saw your battle at the arena with Cyan the other day." I took a blank moment to flash back at the awful loss I took from Cyan, it was pretty shameful of a fight. Frosty continued, " I really like how, interesting your swordplay is, you're really agile out on the field." I began to leave a confident smirk on my face knowing that a master of battling likes my skills. "I want to train you for a little bit, to make you stronger. SQUAWK! Just so you can explore a little more."

Frosty handed me a wooden battle-axe. I was confused, axes are great for chopping trees, but it's hard to swing them in battle. She set a dummy with metal iron armor on, and told me to strike the abdomen, where the armor was the strongest at. I argued, trying to tell her that it would be too strong but she squawked loudly at me, prompting me not to talk back. I put in all of my might as I started to swing the axe, driving it into the middle of the armored dummy. The chop caused the armor to be split in half, and then, it completely broke, shattering itself to the floor. Frosty giggled and hugged me as tight as a bear, as I began to learn how to master using the axe. Frosty taught me that the axe can do massive damage on armor, and are in fact the strongest handheld weapons on the battlefield, however, they are the hardest to hit with. Battle-axes require careful timing and precision, and Frosty is the master of the axes.

As a part of my training, Frosty got into the most toughest armor possible and wielded a powerful sword against me, she was going to teach me timing with my agility. With every stab I backed and jumped out the way, for every swing, I slid past her, for every low sweep, I jumped aimlessly, and for every high sweep, I rolled. With enough timing and just enough swings, Frosty's armor was almost broken. Then Frosty pulled out a very strong and sharp axe, and started dual wielding me, I almost died to the misses I made and the hits I took, I almost lost an arm trying to fight an axed maniac,. Eventually, I did it, with one swing on the last of my wooden axe, I chopped Frosty's armor. It crackled up and fell to the ground, Frosty looked in surprise and left a face expression so large that a seagull would actually drop it's fish to see. She hugged the absolute hell out of me and cheered how well I destroyed her armor, but she stopped hugging to give me one more task.

Frosty replied in a sternish tone, "SQUAWK! You must head to the Ruined Pantheon Arena and get 15 Valor Tokens, I'll trade them for this." In her hand, out of random, was a small, powered, button, I was concerned, but she explained, "This is the Grasshopper, it grants you great flying abilities, and since you have those wings, you can make great use out of it. SQUAWK!" The deal was settled, but I grew really tired from all of the training, and decided to go home afterwards. Frosty was upset I couldn't do it sooner, but despite how much she squawked for me to it, I warped home before she forced me. At home, the house was quiet, so was the outside, the perfect way to sleep at night. In my bed, I was thinking about the arena Frosty told me about, it left mysteries in my mind. I didn't know what I would face in the "Ruined Pantheon" but I had to shrug it off and sleep.

Soon… Tomorrow could be different... 


	9. Episode 8

Legends of the Terralands

Episode 9

Dear mercy, I need therapy. For the past three weeks, my dreams have been haunting me about those that live in Evilania and Hevara. From Vortex contacting me again, to a guy I know called Fortwo Threeo being bored of Hevara and their strict culture, it's been making my mind terrified of the day I get sent to one of them, having to be a slave of the culture around me would leave me to be dead eventually. All in all, this mindset is unhealthy, especially for this long.

I had to visit Cyan, I thought he could have a helpful opinion, but it wasn't helpful. "I think that you could try visiting the place, see how they are, and go back home." He said with a very confident and unknowing tone. I haven't told anyone this before, but I tried to do that a long time ago.

Evilania was too dangerous to travel around. I mean, there were bombs flying in all directions near the border, as well as decapitated heads, and undead demons nonchalantly roaming around the premises. Hevara on the other hand looks like a beautiful utopia, but the place is swarming with angelic guards holding bows and arrows, as well as some strange stickman character that roams around the area, I couldn't tell from far away, but it ran really fast, and kicked a bunch of things. Easy to say, the regions are impossible to cross without getting through the plethora of guards and monsters roaming around it.

My next choice was Tempest, who was weirdly enough having his own trauma episode. Ketsu had to go to an event that his father, who apparently was a police officer and a homophobic, demanded him to attend. Tempest was depressed about not seeing his boyfriend, and was really angry at the same time. Approaching was clearly the best idea, but once I asked for some help, he scolded me harshly out of anger. I had to let him be and talk to him after Ketsu returns, which will definitely be a while.

My last choice was Frosty, who was like a mentor to me. I told her about the two regions, but she stayed silent, it was like she never knew about them. Suddenly she started to shed a tear, as if something had caused her grief in the past. "Saph, follow me…", she said in a very shaky tone. She walked us over to her main house and directed me to the basement.

In the basement, there were two rooms, a room with a portal to Hevara, and a room with a portal to Evilania. Hevara's portal looked divine, like a gateway into heaven, it gleamed a white hue and had pure, white clouds leaking out from it. Evilania's portal looked like a gateway to instant death, leaving a lava orange hue and having tons of burned, chipped rocks flying out from the vortex. Frosty turned to me and told me I wasn't ready. I was silly enough to ask why, but she took a deep breath and told me to get a chair, she had a story to tell.

Frosty was a part of a legion of friends that were just like mine, ones that survived, ones that looted, ones that provided, and ones in between. Frosty had four friends: Simba, a legendary know-it-all of the Terralands; Lumber, an average adventurer; Chaotical Seagull, a heroic helper to mankind; and Kimchi, a crazy despairer, and a cruel fighter. One day, the group split up to explore the depths and other locations of Earth. Kimchi went to Evilania, Chaotical went to Hevara, Lumber dug down to the deep depths of the planet, Simba went to a nearby planet known as Mars, and Frosty traveled through all of the biomes of the Terralands.

Kimchi didn't make it out of Evilania, she lost the location of the portal and became one with her kind. Chaotical was trapped by really strong guards in Hevara after trying to discover the secrets of the central temple of the region, which were apparently highly off-limits. Lumber, well, he died after discovering rare stones in the rocks, and fell into some lava two minutes after. Simba, strangely enough, survived! His journey was a success as he learned that there were healthily consumable chemicals that can induce two minutes of oxygen relief, but the amount found is very miniscule, making his visit quite short.

Frosty never heard from the others again, except for Simba. She absolutely loved being around Lumber, something about him kind of resembled me in a few cases. The poor bird was in tears thinking about the friends she missed, she wouldn't even dare enter Evilania or Hevara because she was afraid of the same fate. If she couldn't have the gall to enter there, I definitely couldn't.

I consoled Frosty and told her I want to train for this. I wanted to be prepared for the dangers of Evilania and Hevara, and conquer not only my wish, but Frosty's as well. Frosty still said I'm not ready, I couldn't do it alone, it's way too dangerous to travel without help or assistance on these places. That's how her friends ended up, trapped, doomed to the society of the "other world". She requested that if we all were going to survive, we'd need a team of 5 to enter one of the two worlds and rescue Frosty's friends. This seemed kinda hard for me because I didn't have a group of 5 to work with correctly. The only people that could join my side would be Frosty, Cyan, and Tempest. Even I knew that none of them would be willing to help me with this. Frosty had to tell me to leave, and squawked at me if I said anything else.

That night, I kept thinking to myself: " _How am I going to get Cyan and Tempest by my side?_ " Cyan is way too absent-minded to travel with, and he's probably very unprepared for the region's habitat in the first place. Tempest would be WAY too worried about his boyfriend that he couldn't risk his life unless his Ketsu was in trouble. There was no one else I can possibly think of besides Frosty, and I don't think that needs explaining. If I wanted to form the right team, I had to prepare them all mentally. This was going to be a very slow process, but knowing that I have no idea how I'm going to do it, this would all go terribly great.

Tomorrow… will be different... 


	10. Episode 9

Legends of the Terralands

Episode 9

Dear mercy, I need therapy. For the past three weeks, my dreams have been haunting me about those that live in Evilania and Hevara. From Vortex contacting me again, to a guy I know called Fortwo Threeo being bored of Hevara and their strict culture, it's been making my mind terrified of the day I get sent to one of them, having to be a slave of the culture around me would leave me to be dead eventually. All in all, this mindset is unhealthy, especially for this long.

I had to visit Cyan, I thought he could have a helpful opinion, but it wasn't helpful. "I think that you could try visiting the place, see how they are, and go back home." He said with a very confident and unknowing tone. I haven't told anyone this before, but I tried to do that a long time ago.

Evilania was too dangerous to travel around. I mean, there were bombs flying in all directions near the border, as well as decapitated heads, and undead demons nonchalantly roaming around the premises. Hevara on the other hand looks like a beautiful utopia, but the place is swarming with angelic guards holding bows and arrows, as well as some strange faint character in the distance that roams around the area, I couldn't tell from far away, but it ran really fast, and kicked a bunch of things. Easy to say, the regions are impossible to cross without getting through the plethora of guards and monsters roaming around it.

My next choice was Tempest, who was weirdly enough having his own trauma episode. Ketsu had to go to an event that his father, who apparently was a police officer and a homophobic, demanded him to attend. Tempest was depressed about not seeing his boyfriend, and was really angry at the same time. Approaching was clearly the best idea, but once I asked for some help, he scolded me harshly out of anger. I had to let him be and talk to him after Ketsu returns, which will definitely be a while.

My last choice was Frosty, who was like a mentor to me. I told her about the two regions, but she stayed silent, it was like she never knew about them. Suddenly she started to shed a tear, as if something had caused her grief in the past. "Saph, follow me…", she said in a very shaky tone. She walked us over to her main house and directed me to the basement.

In the basement, there were two rooms, a room with a portal to Hevara, and a room with a portal to Evilania. Hevara's portal looked divine, like a gateway into heaven, it gleamed a white hue and had pure, white clouds leaking out from it. Evilania's portal looked like a gateway to instant death, leaving a lava orange hue and having tons of burned, chipped rocks flying out from the vortex. Frosty turned to me and told me I wasn't ready. I was silly enough to ask why, but she took a deep breath and told me to get a chair, she had a story to tell.

Frosty was a part of a legion of friends that were just like mine, ones that survived, ones that looted, ones that provided, and ones in between. Frosty had four friends: Simba, a legendary know-it-all of the Terralands; Lumber, an average adventurer; Chaotical Seagull, a heroic helper to mankind; and Kimchi, a crazy despairer, and a cruel fighter. One day, the group split up to explore the depths and other locations of Earth. Kimchi went to Evilania, Chaotical went to Hevara, Lumber dug down to the deep depths of the planet, Simba went to a nearby planet known as Mars, and Frosty traveled through all of the biomes of the Terralands.

Kimchi didn't make it out of Evilania, she lost the location of the portal and became one with her kind. Chaotical was trapped by really strong guards in Hevara after trying to discover the secrets of the central temple of the region, which were apparently highly off-limits. Lumber, well, he died after discovering rare stones in the rocks, and fell into some lava two minutes after. Simba, strangely enough, survived! His journey was a success as he learned that there were healthily consumable chemicals that can induce two minutes of oxygen relief, but the amount found is very miniscule, making his visit quite short.

Frosty never heard from the others again, except for Simba. She absolutely loved being around Lumber, something about him kind of resembled me in a few cases. The poor bird was in tears thinking about the friends she missed, she wouldn't even dare enter Evilania or Hevara because she was afraid of the same fate. If she couldn't have the gall to enter there, I definitely couldn't.

I consoled Frosty and told her I want to train for this. I wanted to be prepared for the dangers of Evilania and Hevara, and conquer not only my wish, but Frosty's as well. Frosty still said I'm not ready, I couldn't do it alone, it's way too dangerous to travel without help or assistance on these places. That's how her friends ended up, trapped, doomed to the society of the "other world". She requested that if we all were going to survive, we'd need a team of 5 to enter one of the two worlds and rescue Frosty's friends. This seemed kinda hard for me because I didn't have a group of 5 to work with correctly. The only people that could join my side would be Frosty, Cyan, and Tempest. Even I knew that none of them would be willing to help me with this. Frosty had to tell me to leave, and squawked at me if I said anything else.

That night, I kept thinking to myself: " _How am I going to get Cyan and Tempest by my side?_ " Cyan is way too absent-minded to travel with, and he's probably very unprepared for the region's habitat in the first place. Tempest would be WAY too worried about his boyfriend that he couldn't risk his life unless his Ketsu was in trouble. There was no one else I can possibly think of besides Frosty, and I don't think that needs explaining. If I wanted to form the right team, I had to prepare them all mentally. This was going to be a very slow process, but knowing that I have no idea how I'm going to do it, this would all go terribly great.

Tomorrow… will be different... 


	11. Episode 10

Legends of the Terralands

Episode 10

Pant… pant… Dammit! I should've known this would have ended badly, too bad there's nothing I can do about it. If only I knew this ahead of time. I would've known who the weirdo guy was. Crap… gotta keep moving!

On a dull, rainy morning, I thought I could be confident enough to simply tour Hevara and understand a few things about it. I couldn't go alone, so who best to bring along, Frosty, nah, she'd forbid; Tempest… hmm, Ketsu isn't back yet; Cyan… perfect! Cyan is quite resourceful, but he hasn't explored the place yet, and would probably be scared of trying to enter the region "illegally", he's quite a vigilante of the Terralands.

Cyan was busy clipping funny comics inside a newspaper before I PM'd him. He was happy enough to join along, but there was something that was going be difficult to do, get into Frosty's basement. I explained to him the whole story about Frosty's friends and the two portals, by the time I was finished, the sun finally came out as it was now the middle of the day. Cyan understood the whole thing and wondered how we were going to get in there, I explained that we could distract Frosty and break into her basement. The plan was settled, despite how much Cyan disagreed.

Frosty doesn't like to use her PM or let people warp to her place when night falls; specifically when the monsters came out. Cyan told me that one day, he tried to get the exact time of when monsters came out. The time he said that they would start appearing is supposed to be 7:56 in the evening, the same time the sun was fully set and the moon was out. Our current time was 6:43, we thought that she would "close up shop" at 7:50, meaning that she stopped allowing contacts at that time. I decided to contact Frosty at the beginning of 7:49 and asked her if I could warp to her, thankfully she accepted. But 7:50 hit by then, and she started putting all types of contacting away, Cyan couldn't warp to her, so I had to wait until she was distracted to bring Cyan with me, but that was the hardest part.

I asked Frosty if she was going out to battle for the night, she was, but she wasn't going for _all_ the monsters, "SQUAWK! I'm going for a flying monster, like the Aviator Undead Archers. I wanna practice out on my archery." Aviator Undead Archers are quite uncommon as a whole, I've come across them at least 60 times my whole 18 year old life. It's quite difficult to know their whereabouts too, as they make this faint flapping noise while flying, making it harder for you to find them, and for them to easily sneak-attack you.

For three hours I tried to make small talk with the reluctant bird, but nothing showed up. Cyan went back to his home and sent me some pictures of some funny and strange comic clippings. Finally, as the middle of night came, me and Frosty heard some flapping, she went out to go and slay the monster, while I ran down into her basement and warped Cyan by me. We went through the door and were about to jump into the Hevara portal, and then I suddenly heard Frosty wondering where I was. I carefully closed the door as me and Cyan jumped into the portal, entering the region of Hevara.

To be continued…. 


	12. Episode 11

The Legends of the Terralands

Episode 11

" _Pant… pant… Dammit! I should've known this would have ended badly, too bad there's nothing I can do about it. If only I knew this ahead of time. I would've known who the weido guy was. Crap… gotta keep moving_!"

" _We went through the door into the Hevara portal, and then suddenly I heard Frosty wondering where I was. I carefully closed the door as me and Cyan jumped into the portal, entering the region of Hevara."_

We made a very soft landing on the cushiony cloud field where the portal landed us, but where we were was the real question. The walls had cobwebs and ancient drawings mentioning the Hevarian Prophecy, where it has said that one day someone would destroy Hevarian and Evilianian cultures, making the whole world free. The room had a cushiony cloud field as a welcome mat to the region, and at the other end of the room was a stone stairway into the outside.

Me and Cyan were covered in cloud particles, it almost felt like we were in suits, but we were more worried about how we were going to get out of the room, as we came across our first problem. The doors were boarded shut, making it harder for us to open. Cyan brought his sword, a camera, healing chemicals, and the PM. I decided to bring my silver sword, metal axe, the PM, and some food that me and Cyan would share, it was pretty obvious I was going to have to use my axe.

The space between the doors was wide enough for me to see a little of what's outside of it. There was a red colored rug, a large brown double door, large windows and stone walls, I paused for a second and realized where we were: A large castle within Hevara. We both didn't know what we're going to do, I had an idea and axed the wooden planks. Suddenly guards showed up to look at us.

The guards were the fully white funny little two-tailed people that wore helmets with orange windshields on them. They quickly asked of our state of business, and thankfully, our cloud particles kept us in disguise, I deepened my voice and said we were home inspectors that were trapped in the room by accident. The guards believed it and went to go ask someone about us, that was when we made our break and quickly shut the front door before anyone noticed.

Outside of the castle was what I never knew Hevara looked like, instead of being a cloudy paradise, it looked like a peaceful neighborhood. The grass was purely green, the sidewalks were concrete beige, the houses around the area were white. It almost felt like a fantasy world of beauty and peace. Soon enough, our clouds faded away, and our true dirty shown, it felt like streaking in the middle of an arena, it was just plain bad. The guards from the castle saw us and we had to make a run for it. After about 5 minutes of trying to hide behind walls to evade the guards and failing, we managed to give them the slip inside a temple by hiding behind the doors. They left, giving the opportunity to leave, until I saw someone behind bars in a drenched state. I asked who the person was.

"Name's Chaotical Seagull, how are you not behind bars?", ironically, he was sleeping when we came in here, but woke up when the guards left. I told him that we just escaped from the guards, but his expression changed to something so serious that it told us we had to listen. "Run, as fast, as you can," He told us, "or he will get you." As I was a very simple and concerned person, I had to ask why. Chaotical left a groaning expression and said "Duon will get you, get the **hell** out of here."

Our concern turned into pure adrenaline in a matter of seconds, as Duon, the weird kicking guy I saw at the border of Hevara, showed up at the door and saw us. He was a gray looking human with black soulless eyes, his shirt was grey, his pants were black, his shoes were black, and he had no nose. Me and Cyan bolted out of the building, with Duon quickly on our tail.

We ran so fast through the region, and quickly retreated into the castle, where before we got to the portal room, Duon out speeded us and blocked the entrance. "Dirty region-hoppers huh?", he glared at both of us, "Hope your new friend will have room in the prison for you." We thought we were doomed, but some bit of adrenaline inside of me gave me a strange feeling, a weird reaction at impulse, I looked at my life to this point, all the friends I made, the things I did, the people I lost, it was all going to be a miss if Duon kept us in prison. I instantly replied," _ **Hell no**_ ", and pulled out my sword.

I lunged out and tried to attack Duon, but I missed, leaving me open to Duon's attack, he kicked me right in the face, launching me across the room. Almost defeated, I rolled away from Duon and recovered back on my feet, Cyan cheered me on as I pulled out my axe, but before I could swing, he sent a barrage of punches and kicks, and while he was tired, I gave Duon a hard side swing, but I didn't hold the axe right due to quick reacting, and not only hit him in his side, but with the side of my axe. He was left flying off to some stairs on the other side of the room, badly injured, while Me and Cyan bolted through the portal.

We weren't going to be back in Hevara for a while, to hopefully let everyone there cool off, but also because of Frosty, who caught us running out of the portal, patiently waiting for us with the same chair I used from when Frosty told me about her friends. By the time we were back, it was the early afternoon, Frosty was heated about entering the forbidden region. We explained to her that we saw Chaotical and that he was a little beaten but still alive, but we also couldn't go back to Hevara because we got into altercation with Duon. Frosty was still mad, and gave us a good smack on the cheek for breaking into her home, but she was a little proud of us, we survived a trip in Hevara! The only other thing we could do was explore Evilania, but Frosty put a metallic door that wouldn't open without and electric current, preventing us from doing so. Me and Cyan quickly shared food and said our goodbyes as we warped back home, but then Frosty a few minutes later asked to warp to me, she still wanted to talk about earlier.

She explained that if we were going to explore anywhere else, we couldn't stay on foot like that, she suggested I use the wings she gave me to use for flying. I still didn't know how to use them, and she easily knew that, so she planned on giving me lessons. Sadly, it had to be next week, she had to go on a journey with Simba to learn about the other planets around Earth. Giving me a chance to go to sleep, despite it being daytime.

Tomorrow… Could be different... 


	13. Episode 12

Legends of the Terralands

Episode 12

For the past 2 months, Frosty has been teaching me how to use the wings. I learned that they grant flight, but don't give you flight. In other words, it means that it's a glider, you can't fly right away on it, but it helps you stay airborne for as long as you're in the air.

The only way you can fly right away on it, was using the grasshopper, which is that tiny little button that boosts you up in the air. Frosty was wise to using it, but since I didn't have one myself, it was really hard trying to not hurt myself. I can still remember the trauma from when Frosty let me first try it.

When I pressed the button, I went from 0 to 80 upwards in the sky. I was up so high that it felt like I was way too high up to fall down and stay alive. I went weak all over in my body, as if I were in limbo. Then I began to feel myself falling at 100mph down to the ground. I thought that I would be dead so easily, but Frosty managed to pull out a bale of hay just in time so I can land safely. I was so traumatized by the fall that I couldn't train for the rest of the day.

Afterwards I started to use the wings which I learned were called, "Lilienthal's Wings". I honestly didn't know why they were called that, but apparently according to Frosty, the public calls it "Lilient", which sounds a little funny in my opinion. The wings worked great, when you activated them while falling, you have to have a downward momentum while gliding, and if you wanted to ascend, you have to carefully aim yourself upwards to keep the momentum going so you can get to a higher altitude for a little while longer.

The point of the Lilient is to carefully go to a lower area without having to fall down too fast, or trying to travel a very long distance in the air without any interruptions. Sadly, the only interruptions with the Lilient are mountains, and **undead archers**. These bastards go out of their way to shoot you down, mercy forbid if you come across the rare aviator undead archers, they will instantly try to collide with you, taking away any control you have only to make an emergency landing.

If you couldn't tell, I really don't like consequences of the Lilient, which leads me to the worst part about it, the Lilient, can hurt you. Like a lot of tools and weapons, it takes a lot of care to safely and successfully use them on other objects or living things. If you use it incorrectly, you will hurt yourself and your purpose of using it. The Lilient is the same issue, if you fall too fast on it or fly into a wall, you will lose momentum and hurt yourself. For the past 2 months, this is what I've been learning about the wings. Every painful, confusing, crazy moment I experienced, were the lessons I took, but today, it was something different.

Frosty handed me a bow that was glowing mystic colors and one arrow. I was concerned since bows use arrows, when I asked, she told me it has the ability to duplicate the arrow as long as you had one to hold. Frosty was planning to teach me how to snipe towards the ground, almost like an aviator undead archer, this was so I can attack the offense without needing to land.

Frosty had us warp to a special cave in the Terralands, it was a long downward tunnel from where the starting point was. "SQUAWK! Give it a try!" She asked. I took one step forward, two steps back, and dashed out towards the jumping platform. Then, I jumped off and activated the Lilient as I began to take flight. It was quite relaxing to take flight, until turrets started popping out arrows towards me. I pulled out the bow Frosty gave me and started stringing away at the turrets. One by one, each turret was disabled as I flew past them. During the flight, walls began to get in my way, which surprised me at first, but I was able to maneuver around them, until the walls got so large that you had to pass through the hole in the wall to continue. Eventually my trip ended two minutes in when I couldn't make it through one of the holes in a wall. When you fail the trial, you get teleported back to the start to try again. Frosty could tell I was getting that good at the Lilient, so it was time that she declared that we visited Evilania.

I wanted to continue the flying trial, but Frosty suggested I should go back home and get prepared for the trip, as well as bringing some strong armor. Sadly, I didn't have any, and after telling Frosty that, she had me teleport to her home to see her shuffle through her closet and slowly reveal a full set of steel armor, with mystic colors glowing from them as well. Frosty told me they were given Level 3 toughening power, which means that they will take more resistance from attacks. Despite how powerful it made me feel to have, I still felt like the nature of Evilania would be too strong for me to handle.

After teleporting home from Frosty's, I felt weak everywhere, as if arrows stabbed me everywhere in my body, forcing me to fall flat on the ground. I went straight to the bed and blacked out. Anything past that is a blur, even my dream was.

Maybe… Tomorrow will be different... 


	14. Episode 13

Legends of the Terralands

Episode 13

The following morning, I did my usual morning routines. Cooked my cow meat, washed up at the lake, drank water from the river, and even repairing anything damaged with what resources I had left. Afterwards, I was relaxing on the roof until the PM rang, Frosty told me she was ready. From there, I grabbed all of the stuff from my closet and drawers, a full steel suit, my Silver Sword, a bow with 40 arrows, a third of all the cow meat I had and a bottle of water for hydration.

I couldn't help but feel like I needed another companion, and who else to think of but Cyan? So then I decided to ask Frosty through the PM if I could bring along Cyan, but she squawked and said no. I guess she wanted this trip to be a personal experience for us, I didn't really know, but once I was completely ready, I finally warped to Frosty.

Frosty was in what I like to call her "Invinci-suit". She explained that her shiny armor had level 3 resistance, level 3 toughness, and level 2 agility. She dual wielded a shiny sword with level 5 slicing power and an axe with level 5 holiness (to deal with the undead). She also had an armful of healing chemical bottles to share in case we would run into a pinch. Her expression was a worried expression, since she never entered the region before she doesn't know if she can survive. Entering this whole new area felt like a big step for her, and I simply understood. We both stepped down to the basement and opened the door to Evilania, Frosty handed me a spare Grasshopper, we both clutched our hand together as we ran through the lava seeping portal.

There we were, we entered hell. Lava, water, rocks, blood, heads, and fallen broken weapons. Everything we feared would be seen and just from the very tiny hole in the wall of the portal room. Frosty pulled out a strange object I usually don't see, I had to ask what that weird hammer-like object was in her hand. She gave me the perfectly confused expression that said: "How in the hell do you NOT know what this is?!" She responded, "It's... It's a pickaxe… you can use it to break rocks. I'm going to try and make our own way out."

From there, she went to a wall east from the portal and started chipping rocks. During that time, I thought I could pass time by trying to talk to her, she didn't mind, but she was so busy picking that she couldn't think straight. I asked about what she really liked about Kimchi, she replied "She's crazy as hell, but once you get to know her, she becomes a better friend." It almost reminded me about Tempest, despite how threatening he can be at times, he is still a good person on the inside. She was halfway done with picking and was starting to reach the surface. I then decided to ask why she became a master fighter of the Terralands. She responded: "The same reason you're here with me, to rescue our friends and take on this excruciating challenge of visiting here. ... I'm glad you came along Saph, but from here," She said as she finished up picking the rocks, leaving a larger opening to the region around us, " _we need to work hard as f*** if we want to live_."

Right after she said that, explosions went off, people were fighting on the red rocky ground trying to mercilessly kill each other. From using fiery arrows, tons of dynamite, powerful weapons, they kept going at it until they won. I couldn't describe the feeling of disgust I had looking at these people that once had healthy lives and have now downgraded to starving for blood. It was truly sickening to look at Evilania this way. Suddenly, the battling stopped, two out of three of the fighters were on the ground, motionless. The last standing fighter spotted us watching and started aiming their bow towards us. We prepared ourselves for battle as the first arrow was strung. We dashed out towards the fighter as they pulled out two swords and started perrying our sword attacks. Eventually the fighter managed to slash me and Frosty, leaving Frosty to throw down the first healing bottle for us, healing us instantly, but while we were healing, a fiery arrow blindsided me right into the back of my arm, it came from another random fighter that was just passing by. Despite being burned and injured, I still stuck with Frosty and started using my basic bow. Frosty handled the dual swordfighter, and I handled the archer.

While I disabled my opponent by getting some arrows into their legs, Frosty outright murdered the fighter, in what I thought was a gruesome display. She managed to use her axe to cut through the fighter's arm, stabbed the fighter through their chest, lifted them up with her sword still piercing through them, and chopping the head off with her axe. Frosty wasn't playing one bit, I was ironically scared, until I saw Frosty's emotion. She was silently sobbing, as if she regretted her actions. She tried to hide her face and decided to keep moving, while I followed, leaving concern in what just happened.

Thankfully, no one popped out of the ground to try and kill us, but along the way, we had to fight a few random demon guards, until we arrived at a weird castle, the walls were grey and dull, the moat was a pool of lava, and the entrance was impossible to enter from since there was no bridge to cross. Me and Frosty dequipped our chest plates and equipped our Lilients and used the grasshopper to soar into the fortress.

We landed on a bridge of the fortress, where we were in no time greeted by demon guards and dark swordsmen. We fought through the crowd only to get to the core of the castle, where a chest full of randomly useful goodies was inside. Stuff like power books, useful chemicals, horse armor… and a small speaker device were in the chest, me and Frosty grabbed all of it just before more guards came in, we busted through the barred window and started flying on our Lilients, soon after we used the Grasshopper to soar through the rest of Evilania till we found the hole we came from. We fought off and disable a few more random fighters, but by then, we ran out of ways to heal, leaving us to retreat.

We went through the portal and rubbed our eyes, we couldn't believe what we just saw and went through, we've been to a new region and survived! Hevara was nothing like Evilania at all, it would be a complete cakewalk compared to the chaotic region. Frosty let me keep the little speaker device since it's really useless to her, but she kept the rest of the treasure for keep stock of her loot collection.

Later that night, the little speaker device started to speak, I stayed up to listen to what it had to say. With a partially muffled tone and a warbly signal it was said by a strange grown being that sounded like he was too _"~~~~ Greetings fellow scumbag! Greetings from Missilandria! I am Vergner, ~~ the ruler of this region. I noticed that you looted from a local stronghold of my land, ~~ how f***ing cute. While I won't be there to deal with your asshole attitude, this is just an assortment of goodies from ~~~ worthless fighters I happened to cross paths with. ~~~ Oh, and if you DO meet me in Missilandria, prepare for the fight of your life, because I will_ _ **f***, you, up**_ _. Anyways, be glad you lived on your trip through my stronghold, you might just live next time, that is if you do make it out alive, motherf***er GUARDS, AFTER THE~~~_ ". The speaker went silent. From what I could gather, Evilania was actually called Missilandria, the leader of the land was Vergner, and he legitimately sent me an actual threat message. I was intimidated fiercely, and I think it scarred me for a while now, even going to sleep I had nightmares about revisiting Missilandria, maybe going there was too much for me…

I… I think I need a break... 


End file.
